Problem: ${ 4.52 \times 4 = {?}} $
Solution: ${4}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${0.02}\times {4}= {0.08}$ ${8}$ ${0.5}\times {4}= {2.0}$ ${0}$ ${4}\times {4}+{2}= {18}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ $\text{The top number has 2 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 0 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 2 + 0 = 2 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 4.52 \times 4 = 18.08} $